Along with development of a computer technology, terminals such as mobile phones and computers are widely used, and are provided with more and more applications with various functions. A door-to-door service type application is a common application, such as an express delivery application.
Business providers (hereinafter also referred to as “providers,” which can be, for example, couriers) may register their own accounts in a service application (such as an express delivery application) and fill in their own responsible working areas, which are referred to as “service areas,” and communication identifiers (such as mobile phone numbers), such that a user wishing to send an express mail knows the responsible service areas and communication identifiers of the couriers. When sending express mail, the user can select a courier whose service area is relatively close to the user.
However, since the provider fills in its own service area, the service area corresponding to a provider communication identifier may be not promptly updated when the service area of the provider is changed or when the provider quits. The user will thus see an incorrect service area corresponding to the provider communication account. As such, the correspondence between service areas and provider communication accounts is not accurate.